


Battlefield Lovers

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers, Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the battlefield, they loved and understood each other. Outside the battlefield it was different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sept. 9, 2011 speedwriting day and the prompt: Choose from the Master list of prompts: (Task - Write your OTP from your favorite continuity in favorite genre.)

Out in the battlefield against their enemies, he knew what he and Springer had there only lasted as long the fighting continued and then it would be over.

Sharing only the gentlest of any touching there on the field, under the guise of making sure that the other was alright, though they probably weren't fooling the other Wreckers.

Especially if their looks at them, were anything to go by. Once off the battlefield, it always back to business as usual especially if they were going to be meeting up with Springer's two lovers somewhere along the way.

If they did have any idea of what went on the battlefield between their lover and himself, they seemed to tolerate it enough.

However he knew his place, knowing better than push any hidden boundaries that they might have with their relationship.

Knowing better than to compete with them for Springer, knowing very well that he could just as easily as lose Springer and their friendship in the end.


End file.
